


So Familiar A Gleam

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few things Natasha wants to work out with her new dance partner, Loki, after they figure out they need some work on their technique together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Familiar A Gleam

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who wanted Natasha and Loki as dance partners/dancing. Hope you enjoy this!

She might not have liked him, but there was no denying that Loki Laufeyson, the newest dancer at the academy, was damn talented.  Not that Nat wasn’t as well.  She’d worked her ass off to get into the company, both literally and figuratively (because damn, it sucked being curvier than all the other girls, and that came at a freaking cost) and she was pleased to see that her work had paid off with her getting the lead role for the upcoming show, _The Sleeping Beauty_.  She simply hoped he wouldn’t fuck it all up.  They had class and practice together five days a week, but it wasn’t enough.  Their roles were supposed to be sensual, affectionate, and though she’d worked with most of the other men in the company, Loki?  Loki was a complete mystery to her, and that made her uncomfortable.  She’d called him to the local bar for the very reason, having cornered him after class two days previous and invited him to go out for a drink with her.  They didn’t have to be on the stage until late the next day, so as far as she was concerned he didn’t have a reason _not_ to go.  Besides, she’d seen the way he eyed her body when she came in in her spandex, and she’d used it to her advantage when she’d asked him out, back arched, biting her bottom lip, eyes hooded.  She knew how to get what she wanted, and right then she wanted to get to know him, figure him out.  Then, and only then, would she feel comfortable enough to dance with him.  

He showed up not long after she got there.  The bar had already filling up as the crowds of college students, young adults, and high school grads crowded the dance floor, but she’d recognize his damnable green coat anywhere, the slicked back jet hair that highlighted his sharp cheekbones, and his gaze fell on her within a moment as well, taking in the miles of bared skin from her shorts, her strong arms and back shown off by the black halter top she’d chosen.  She’d gone as far as to even do her make up and fix her hair, hell, she looked damn good and he knew it if the way his eyes glazed over was any indicator.  She smiled as she caught his eye and flicked her head to the side, taking a sip of her vodka tonic when he came closer.  

“Miss. Romanov, lovely of you to invite me out,” Loki said, his voice louder than normal in an attempt to be heard over the pounding bass of the hip-hop on the speakers.  Nat turned her eyes to his and grinned, dipping her head.  

“Sure thing.  Glad you came.  Drink?”

“I’d love one.  Good of you to get started without me,” he teased.  

“Don’t worry, I’m not lightweight enough to let one simple drink affect me,” she winked as she waved the bartender towards them, ordering Loki a drink with a wink and a broad smile.  The man was all too happy to comply.  

“You come here often, then?”  Loki asked, two fingers of scotch in hand.  The good stuff.  Nat wouldn’t accept anything less.  Life was too short to waste on cheap, shit liquor.

“Not quite,” Natasha gave a one-shouldered shrug, watching as his gaze followed how her muscles moved.  “But when I do I make sure to leave an impression.  How about you?  Get out much?  You always seem so uptight at practice, well, until you get moving that is.”  

The corner of his lips parted in a smirk, his eyes brightening at her observation.  “You notice me?”

“I dance with you.”  She rolled her eyes.  “I’m your partner.  Of course I notice.”  

His laugh was self deprecating, bordering on impressed, before he silenced himself with another sip of the amber drink.  “You are far more intuitive than most give you credit.”

She arched a brow but said nothing.  Oh really?  Who the hell was it that didn’t give her credit she couldn’t help but wonder.  Alexei, likely.  He’d not been pleased with Natasha refusing his advances, and had been known to start shit before.  Yelena with him, if only because she was petty at the best of times and downright vindictive at the worst.  That was the business, she supposed, busying herself with swirling the straw of her drink around the clear liquid a couple of times.  She didn’t bother asking him to confirm the names, not really wanting to know.  The less the better, she supposed, and swallowed the contents of her glass in two quick swallows.  “So.  You and I need to do some work.”  She said, the liquor warming her veins, her smile coming far easier than normal as she turned to him.  “We dance well together but I just feel like something’s missing.  You feel the same, don’t you?  You push yourself hard everytime we practice because of it.”  She did the same, much as she hated to admit it.  His glance told her he knew she was as guilty as he was yet said nothing of it.  His fingers tapped out a steady rhythm on the countertop, the off beats of the song currently playing, and Natasha took a moment to consider them as she ordered her second drink.  

“What did you have in mind when you asked me here to work?  I thought we were supposed to take advantage of the days off that came to us, as they are rare creatures prone to never showing up again,” Loki asked, voice reeking of a joke while his eyes remained curious just what she was getting around to.  Nat felt her body go a little rigid under his attention, goosebumps rising, before she looked over to catch his eye.  

“Dance with me.  I want you to try and loosen up with me.”  She leaned closer so she wouldn’t have to shout, and as a byproduct her voice grew darker, a touch huskier.  Due to their proximity she could see the way that his adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed his surprise down, how his pale cheeks grew ruddy with the faintest of blushes.  Curious.  Her lips, painted red to match her hair, left a light mark just underneath his earlobe where she pressed her lips to his skin.  She pulled back when her drink came up, passing the money to the bartender without breaking contact with Loki, even as she tossed back half of her drink and tugged him out to the dance floor.  There.  She’d made all her moves, laid out her hand for him to see.  Now it was his turn.  

He was all grace on the hardwood floors of the studio, subtle charm and strength in the way his body flexed and turned, but on the linoleum of the dance floor he seemed equally at home, twisting her around once she’d led him out to the near center so that her backside could press up against his groin.  She was grateful for the heels she’d picked out, just tall enough that she barely had to adjust in order to grind against him, feeling him harden instantly.  That was what she was talking about.  She wrapped one arm delicately back around his neck, twining her fingers in his hair as she tugged him down towards her lips so she could take a taste of him, groaning when he slid his tongue against her bottom lip to ask for entrance.  He took the chance when she afforded it, the pair of them moving seamlessly to the music.  They parted only for air, and Loki took her hand from where she’d snaked it towards his scalp to twist her around.  Unable to stop herself, she laughed at just how tame and almost cheesy and cute it was, finding him grinning as well when they were face to face, before he dipped her low.  Her laugh stoppered up her throat as his lips fell on her cleavage nearly slipping out of her black, tight dress, nipping her skin in a flash of teeth so quick she’d only have the groan that made its way through her lips and the red marks to prove it, and then she was righted and back in his arms.  He led her around the room as though they were actually dancing, weaving between other couples and singles as though they were the only ones on the floor, and for once she found herself relaxing in his hold, following his lead without worry of the consequences.  Yes.  That was what she wanted, was looking for the whole time.  He even let her take the lead, her hand sliding up to grab him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to crash his lips onto hers, her hips grinding up and against him, glad to feel him so hard against her, the hem of her skirt sliding upwards as he brought his hands around to cup her toned ass.  She bit his lip when he squeezed, pulling away with a grin and hazy eyes, before leading him into the bathroom, not caring about the complaints that followed as she cut the line and shoved him into the stall with her.  

 

Truth be told, as the instructor complimented them on their fine work the next day, Natasha ought to have figured that the solution would be so simple, their bodies far more in tune despite the slight hangovers they were both suffering through that afternoon.  He walked her to her car after practice, kissed her on the lips, and made plans to meet with her later that evening.  They had far more work to do, as far as she was concerned, when it came to getting all the moves down perfectly.  

 

 


End file.
